Waluigi (SSBR)
''Waluigi ''is a newcomer in Super Smash Bros. Rumble. He is a lightweight character with high speed and medium attacks. Description ''Waluigi is quite the greedy fellow. As the brother of Wario, they both share similar personalities. His favorite hobbies include looting, lying, cheating, and winning. Donning his iconic mustache and unfriendly face, he makes for quite the intimidating foe. '' Abilities & StrategyCategory:CharactersCategory:BHCreationsCategory:Super Smash Bros.Category:Super Smash Bros. RumbleCategory:Newcomers Waluigi's moveset is very diverse and quite simple to use. He is a lightweight character, yet his tall figure gives him a larger hitbox, allowing easier hits. He uses a combination of speed, unpredictability, and huge combos to beat his opponents. His recovery is one of the most useful, as, if used right, can KO foes off the bottom of the screen. Waluigi's low lag time makes him an excellent character all around. He quickly gets up from a smash attack, ledge, and his own recovery. His only real downsides are his surprisingly weak smash attacks and poor durability, as he is one of the easiest characters to KO in the whole game. Yet, if used correctly, he can become devastating on the battlefield. Moveset Tilts *Jab - Two basic punches leading to one stronger kick 8% *Up - A simple headbutt straight above him 10% *Side - Jabs out his knee to the side 9% *Down - Does the splits and a quick 360 with his legs out 8% Aerials *Neutral - One basic kick in mid-air 7% *Up - A backflip with his legs stretched out 13% *Forward - Similar to Mario's from SSB64, but purple flames shoot out 14% *Down - Similar to Captain Falcon's, but purple flames shoot out 12% * Back - A powerful backwards kick that pushes Waluigi forward if the hit lands 14% Specials * Neutral - Blaze Snake - Shoots out a curvy line of fire that moves straight forward and goes through opponents 5-15% * Up - Dive Flip - A dive with excellent horizontal and decent vertical movement; does a downwards kick at the end 10% * Side - Tennis Shot - Similar to Wii Fit Trainer's, but you can change the trajectory of the shot by holding a certain direction (lob shots, fastballs, etc.) * Down - Pit Kick - Stomps the opponent into the ground, temporarily trapping them 9% * Final Smash - Purple Blaze Ball - Summons a massive ball of purple fire that bounces around screen for quite a while 25% per hit Smashes *Up - A somewhat weak upwards kick with decent knockback 12-15% *Side - Spins around with one leg sticking out 13-16% *Down - Similar to Pit Kick, but does not ground opponents 15-19% Others *Dash - A simple one-legged slide kick 7% *Ledge (get-up attack) - Waluigi does a handstand leading into a kick 5% *Floor (get-up attack) - A basic punch hitting either side 3% Grabs & Throws * Pummel - Punches the opponent 1% * Up - He tosses the opponent into the air, jumps up, and smacks them back down 13% * Forward - He pushes the opponent forward and then kicks them away 8% * Down - He throws the opponent on to the ground and kicks them repeatedly 12% * Back - He tosses the opponent behind him and kicks them backwards 8% Taunts * Up - Plays with his mustache * Side - Laughs and says "Waluigi time!" * Down - Jumps from side to side and says "Na na na na nah!" Idle Animations * Folds his arms and taps his foot repeatedly * Sighs and slumps over Wins & Etc. * Win 1 - Dances around and shouts "Oh yeah!" * Win 2 - Points around and laughs * Win 3 - Does a different dance and says "Waluigi for the win!" * Lose - Stamps foot on ground in frustration and face turns red * Victory Theme - Waluigi Pinball Remix Category:Unlockable